Pilpres Sepihak
by MiraiIzError
Summary: Pilpres di negara Hi gimana, ya? Capres yang ada...Haruno Sakura, Hoshigaki Kisame, dan Sabaku no Kankurou. Ayo, pilih siapa? -Warning: OOC, AU- DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**MiraiIzError **_brought to you_...

-

_**Pilpres Sepihak**_

_A Naruto fanfiction by_ **MiraiIzError**.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_, juga para capres dan cawapres. Serta presiden AS (saat ini) yang terhormat, _you know who he is_.

**Warning:**

_OOC_,_ AU_.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**_

_**YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN IS NO FLAMEs.**_

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**A/N:**

Status para capres (hampir) sama dengan status capres negara Indonesia. Maaf sebelumnya, kalau ada yang merasa tersinggung dengan _fic_ ini.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

Negara Hi. _'Hi'_, bahasa Jepang dari 'api', bukan 'hi' kata yang kita ucapkan waktu ketakutan.

Saat ini, negara ini sedang marak. Bukan karena Obama bakalan datang ke sana, tapi karena sebentar lagi, akan diadakan pemilu untuk menentukan presiden mereka yang baru, yang biasa disebut pilpres.

Di sana-sini banyak papan reklame yang bertuliskan, "Hati-hati saat berkendara!" "Patuhi peraturan lalu lintas selalu." "**Tusuk nomor satu!!**" "Diskon 100% selamanya di toko topeng Tobi!" "**Jangan contreng, jangan coblos! Tusuk nomor dua!**" "Narkoba merusak hidup saya. Cobalah narkoba agar Anda ikut menderita bersama saya!" "_Live Concert Band_ Namikaze!!" "**Jangan GolTam (Golongan Hitam, red), eh, GolPut! Jadilah GolTam! Tusuk nomor tiga!**" "_Back to school_,_ leave the _FFn..."

Ada 3 pilihan presiden beserta wakilnya dalam pilpres itu.

**Yang pertama; penarik nomor undian satu:**

**Capres:** Haruno Sakura; dari partai SakuraMekar.

**Cawapres: **Akimichi Chouji; dari partai MakanMakan.

**Nomor dua:**

**Capres:** Hoshigaki Kisame; dari partai AkatsukIkan.

**Cawapres: **Akasuna no Sasori; dari partai AkatsukiDoll.

**Nomor tiga:**

**Capres:** Sabaku no Kankurou; dari partai SunaDoll.

**Cawapres:** Umino Iruka; dari partai SenyamSenyum.

Kandidat presiden terbesar adalah Hoshigaki Kisame, mungkin karena dia adalah presiden dari periode sebelumnya, sehingga dia masih dipercaya oleh rakyat negara Hi.

Tapi, banyak juga yang mengatakan kalau ia menjadi kandidat terbesar karena wakilnya adalah sang _handsome and baby-face_ yang terkenal terutama di kalangan wanita, yaitu Akasuna no Sasori.

Capres nomor satu; Haruno Sakura, sebelumnya pernah juga menjabat sebagai presiden negara Hi.

Capres nomor tiga adalah wapres dalam periode yang sebelumnya, berpasangan dengan Hoshigaki Kisame.

Selama ini, sudah banyak diadakan debat capres ataupun debat cawapres yang memakan banyak pemirsa karena yang menjadi pembawa acaranya adalah Zetsu, yang dikenal sebagai keturunan suku kanibal di pedalaman Afrika.

Debat capres putaran terakhir; terutama pada pertanyaan terakhirnya; mampu membuat para pemirsanya terus menatap ketiga capres tanpa henti dengan tatapan puas.

Mengapa?

Karena pertanyaan yang terakhir adalah: _"Apa pendapat Anda tentang 'wanita'?"_

**Dan berikut jawaban dari ketiga capres:**

**Sakura: **"Saya suka dengan yang namanya 'wanita'. Selain karena saya adalah wanita, saya juga adalah maniak _yuri_."

**Penilaian: **5/5.

**Kisame: **"Saya bukannya tidak suka dengan yang namanya wanita, tapi saya juga bukannya tidak benci. Oh, maaf, membingungkan, ya? Hm, bagaimana, ya... Oh! Sasori!! SASORII!!! Bantu aku untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini!!! Bagaimana--" **-waktu habis-**

**Penilaian: **_Two thumbs down_!

**Kankurou:** "Saya suka wanita kalau mereka dalam bentuk boneka, apalagi Barbie atau Bratz! Oh, oh, saya suka sekali dengan Barbie dan Bratz! Ingin tahu bagaimana pertumbuhan Kelly menjadi Barbie! Oh, oh, ya, ampun!"

**Penilaian: **Oh, oh, saya juga suka dengan Ken! Oh, ya, ampun, Ken!!

Dan pertanyaan kedua dari terakhir membuat para pemirsa berdecak kagum.

Pertanyaannya adalah:_ "Apa yang akan Anda lakukan jika tidak terpilih menjadi presiden pada saat pilpres nanti?"_

Jawabannya?

Para capres tidak dapat menjawab karena bingung. Tapi, Sakura akhirnya menjawab:_ "Saya akan mengutuk capres yang terpilih dengan bantuan dukun langganan saya, yaitu dukun Hidan!!"_

Dan kedua capres lainnya setuju dengan jawaban Sakura.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

Hyuuga Neji, seorang milyuner kelas kakap (karena dia juga adalah penjahat kelas teri), tertidur lelap dengan bantal yang basah kena liurnya.

Tiba-tiba, _flash light handphone_ BlackBerry Bold milik Mitarashi Anko yang dicurinya menyala merah, tanda ada pesan baru.

Sejam kemudian, ia terbangun dan langsung menatap BlackBerry di sebelahnya. Melihat ada pesan baru, ia langsung membukanya.

Ikon di tengah atas layar BlackBerry itu menunjukkan ada 1 pesan baru di BBM (_BlackBerry Messenger_).

_SELAMAT,_

_Anda telah menerima cara yang tepat untuk memilih dalam pilpres HARI INI, yaitu: _

_Umurmu dikali 2,_

_Ditambah 15, _

_Dikurang 11,_

_Dibagi 2,_

_Kemudian dikurangi umurmu._

_Pilih nomor itu! Yakinkan pada diri Anda bahwa ini adalah cara yang tepat untuk memilih dalam pilpres hari ini! SEBARKAN SEGERA!_

"Ah, buat apa disebar-sebarin, memangnya selebaran?! Lagian ngabis-ngabisin pulsa aja!" gerutu Neji, tidak menyadari kalau BBM tidak membutuhkan pulsa kirim.

Tapi kemudian, dia membuka aplikasi kalkulator di BlackBerry itu dan mulai menghitung.

"Umurku... 24. Dikali dua... 48. Ditambah 15... 63. Dikurangin 11... 52. Dibagi dua... 26. Dikurangin umurku... 2," gumamnya seraya menghitung menggunakan kalkulator itu, "Berarti, aku pilih nomor dua, dong? Oke, contreng nomor 2!"

Tiba-tiba, sepatu _boot_ butut dengan sukses menimpuk punggung Neji.

"Ah, nggak kena! Padahal aku ngincernya pantat," ucap Momochi Zabuza, sang pelempar, eh, penimpuk, dari luar jendela, "Hei, salah, tahu! Tusuk, bukan contreng! Kamu pikir ini Indonesia, apa?!"

"Iya, iya, pak RT!" Neji menimpuk balik Zabuza dengan kaus kakinya, membuat Zabuza jatuh (baca: pingsan) sebelum kaus kaki itu mengenai mukanya dengan sukses.

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

Beberapa hari kemudian, hasil penghitungan suara pilpres ditampilkan di koran.

Hasilnya adalah sebagai berikut:

Nomor satu: Sakura-Chouji: 0%, total 0 suara.

Nomor dua: Kisame-Sasori: 100%, total 542,187,639 suara.

Nomor tiga: Kankurou-Iruka: 0%, total 0 suara.

Setelah dicari-cari sebab pasangan Sakura-Chouji dan Kankurou-Iruka tidak mendapat suara sama sekali, jawaban ditemukan.

Sebabnya adalah, karena semua orang yang ikut memilih dalam pilpres itu telah menerima (dan menjalankan perintah yang ada dalam pesan itu) pesan yang berbunyi demikian:

_SELAMAT,_

_Anda telah menerima cara yang tepat untuk memilih dalam pilpres HARI INI, yaitu: _

_Umurmu dikali 2,_

_Ditambah 15, _

_Dikurang 11,_

_Dibagi 2,_

_Kemudian dikurangi umurmu._

_Pilih nomor itu! Yakinkan pada diri Anda bahwa ini adalah cara yang tepat untuk memilih dalam pilpres hari ini! SEBARKAN SEGERA!_

Ada apa dengan pesan itu?

Tidak tahu?

Benar-benar tidak tahu?

Kalau begitu, cobalah hitung dengan menggunakan umur Anda sekalian.

**_O.W.A.R.I_~**

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**~_Epilogue~_**

Di tempat yang cerah, penuh sinar, bunga bermekaran, kupu-kupu beterbangan, dan musik yang lembut nan ceria mengalun di setiap sudut ruangan...

Seseorang—yang tampaknya dukun—duduk bersila di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, mulutnya bergerak-gerak, komat-kamit mengucapkan mantra-mantra dengan bahasa alien.

Beberapa saat kemudian, datang dua orang yang berlawanan jenis kelaminnya. Mereka ikut duduk di depan dukun itu.

"Mbah Hidan," ucap tamu yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink, "Kami ingin minta tolong,"

Dukun itu berhenti mengucapkan mantra-mantra tak jelas. Ia menatap dua orang di depannya itu, "Apa?"

"Tolong kutuk seseorang," ucap tamu yang tampaknya laki-laki.

"Siapa?"

"**HOSHIGAKI KISAME**," ucap kedua tamu itu bersamaan.

Lalu dukun itu tersenyum penuh arti.

**~_Epilogue~End_~**

**--xxx--ooo--xxx--**

**Author's Comments:**

_Thanks for reading_! ^^ Maaf kalau ada kesalahan...

Terinspirasi dari pesan BBM dari teman orang tua Mirai yang isinya kurang lebih sama dengan pesan itu.

Bagaimana dengan pilpres di Indonesia, ya? Mirai, sih, dukung esbiwai! Kalau di _fic_ ini, sih, Mirai juga dukung Kisame-_san.._. Kalau _readers_? :D

Oh ya, Mirai buat _poll_ di profil Mirai tentang _fic_ baru, _mind to vote_? Ingat, ini bukan untuk menambah jumlah _visitor_ profil Mirai.

_Anyway, mind to RnR_? :D

_Arigatou, minna-san~_

_Best regards~_


End file.
